Fable 1 Best Weapons and Spells Guide (Dlc weapons not included)
The Best One-handed Melee Weapons Guide The best one handed weapon in the game is of course the Sword of Aeons. This sword is achieved by defeating Jack of Blades and choosing to kill your sister. (In order to use it you must not skip the ending credits to continue playing.) But if you are a nice guy and don’t feel like killing your sister you should get the second best one-handed weapon known as the Katana Hiryu. It is obtained inside a 15 silver key chest inside Lady Grey’s Bedroom. There is a silver key in her bed that is obtained by searching it. Note that if you take either item in front of her she gets upset and the latter gains minor evil points. If you have bad luck with silver keys you can always achieve the next best weapon The Harbinger. It is located at the Temple of Avo. The sword is trapped in a stone. In order to get it you must increase your Physique by 5, Health by 2, and Toughness by 3 more than whatever it was when you first tried to obtain it. Note getting full in one of the stats means that it counts as increasing the stat to the amount needed. The next weapon is relatively easy to get. All you have to do is marry Lady Grey and talk to the demon door located at grey house which is just outside Barrow Fields. The weapon is called Ronak the Axe. The next weapon is called the Cutlass Bluetane. It is achieved from the Demon Door located at Greatwood Caves. The Demon Door asks to see you with a high Combat Multiplier. The number required is 14. The easiest way to obtain it is through this method. Go into the Hobbe Cave. Use this method as fast as possible. Go to the end of the hallway until you see a door then take a left. Continue heading down the hallway to where you see a door on your left and a staircase leading downward on your right. Head down the staircase until you see another door. DO NOT attack any Hobbes until you reach this point. Then fight your way out as quickly as possible and try not to take any hits. A good spell to use for this if you got it is Physical Shield. Then go outside and kill the troll also avoiding hits. Then go to the Demon Door and talk to him with 14 Combat Multiplier. You might need to repeat this process a couple times sometimes it takes a while so be patient. The next good one-handed weapon is located in a Demon Door at the Abandoned Road just outside Twinblade’s Camp. The Demon Door asks to see his old friends. So you must put on these outfits and talk to him each to you put on a new one in this order. First Bright Platemail, then Bandit Clothing, finally Dark Will user’s Robe then the Demon Door will open. The final one isn’t very strong for a legendary weapon but still it is an excellent weapon early on in the game. It is located in a Demon Door at Greatwood Gorge. The door asks you to perform an act of great evil in front of it. There are three ways to obtain it. The first way being completely evil and talking to it. The second is eating twenty crunchy chicks in front of it. The last is leading several villagers (four should suffice) and killing them in front of it. Quick Reference Guide 1. Sword of Aeons- Longsword 550damage 149,179value Health, Mana, Experience, Sharpening Augments 2. Katana Hiryu- Katana 215damage 47,775value Flame, Sharpening Augments 3. The Harbinger- Longsword 198damage 44,100value Sharpening, Piercing Augments 4. Ronak the Axe- Axe 165damage 43,424value Sharpening, Silver Augments 5. Cutlass Bluetane- Cleaver 165damage 40,425value Lighting Augment 6. Dollmaster’s Mace- Mace 135damage 33,075value Mana Augment 7. Wellow’s Pickhammer- Pickhammer 120damage 29,400value Piercing x2 Augments Jack of Blades.jpg Good spells guide As most of you have probably realized there are good spells and terrible spells. First off let’s name the bad ones. Force Push is a spell simply not worth your time. First off it does very low damage but the worst part is the spell’s lack of a targeting system. The spell hurts everything in the blast radius including friendly villagers. Drain life is an ok spell at best but it is most likely not worth the experience you could use on other spells. Now on to the good spells. Heal life is an extremely useful spell because not only does it heal you it also heals nearby allies as well. In addition to that the spell will save you a lot of money on healing potions. However it does have one weakness: it cost a lot of mana. Physical Shield is also a remarkable spell because of its relatively low mana cost and the spells effectiveness. First off it blocks most attacks outright saving a lot of money and annoyance during battle. But the spell’s greatest ability is the fact that you retain your Combat Multiplier even when hit. Meaning with this spell you can get the “without a scratch” boasts easily and you gain more experience during fights. Despite all these abilities my favorite spell by far is Berserk. It knocks all nearby enemies back (and deals them 1 point of damage) then allows you to enter into a berserk state which allows all your hits to have the same speed as light attacks but have the extra damage, knockback, and guard break abilities of a Flourish attack. The only weakness of this spell is of course villagers are terrified by it. Combining this spell with multi strike will allow you to do absolutely massive damage in only one hit. Another spell combo is Assassin’s Rush combining with either Multi Arrow or Slow Time. Enflame is useful because its large blast radius and a glitch I found that works on trolls. If you use Enflame while a troll is attacking in melee you will teleport just outside the troll’s attack radius at the last second. Fireball is a double edged sword because it is powerful at high levels but useless at low levels. Battle Charge is good at closing the distance when dealing with annoying ranged enemies. Turncoat is good but be warned it sometimes takes a while for you to turn the enemy creature to your side so use the Summon spell as back up. Lightning despite being the default spell is actually pretty good at higher levels. The final spell Ghost Sword is useful you are being swarmed by minor enemies and there is that one major enemy you can’t get to without being hit. The Best Two-Handed Melee Weapons Guide The best two-weapon in the game is the Solus Greatsword. It can be acquired in two ways: the first buying it from the Bowerstone North. The other is receiving it from Lady Grey as a gift if you are married to her. The second strongest two-handed weapon is the Murren Greathammer. This is acquired in the Hero’s Guild in a 20 silver key chest which is located between the melee examine ring and the will examine island. The next weapon is known as the Sentinus. It is located at the Temple of Avo. It is acquired by donating money to the temple. The amount varies based on the hero’s alignment. If fully evil it cost 35,000 increasing as the hero becomes a better person all the way to 320,000 if the hero is completely good. The next weapon is located in a 15 silver key chest at the top of the hook coast lighthouse. There is a silver key inside the tower. Note the tower’s door is locked meaning the hero will have to break it down or lock pick the door resulting in a crime if caught and minor evil points. Quick Reference Guide 1. Solus Greatsword- Greatsword 314damage 69,825value Flame, Sharpening, Health +1 empty slot if bought or 4 empty slots if received as a gift for Augments 2. Murren Greathammer- Greathammer 270damage 66,150value Piercing, Experience Augments 3. The Sentinus- Greatmace 255damage 62,475value Silver, Piercing Augments 4. Murren Greataxe- Greataxe 240damage 58,800value Piercing Augment Other Good Melee Weapons Any master weapon is extremely useful due to their sheer power and their 3 augment slots. Note unless you find these weapons they are very expensive. A good way to obtain them is by marrying a wealthy spouse such as Lady Grey or a shopowner and receiving the weapon as a gift. However the best none-legendary weapon I found is the frying pan. It has more augment slots than any other weapon in the game at five. In order to obtain it you must find all five treasure clues. It is located at Orchard Farm and you must dig it up with a spade. Just follow the clues. In order to obtain clues you must do these following things. First you must complete these quest Assassin Attacks, Lost Trader, and Bounty Hunt quests, each quest giving one clue. The next two are located in chest. One is located at Windmill Hill and it is behind the Windmill. The next is located at Orchard Farm and it is easy to find when heading towards the dock on the far end of the farm. Note digging the item up before obtaining all clues will result in it doing no damage and having no augment slots. Best Ranged Weapons Guide The best crossbow in the game is known as Arken's Crossbow. It is located in Darkwood Lake and is in a silver chest that requires fifteen silver keys to open. A silver key is located nearby in a large glowing standing stone nearby. If you fire an arrow (or bolt) into the hole near the top of the stone a silver key will appear in front of the stone. This Crossbow is the only legendary ranged weapon you can receive without gaining evil points. The second and most powerful ranged weapon in the game can be attained by sacrificing followers to the temple of skorm. For the easiest ways of doing this go to http://fable.wikia.com/wiki/Skorm%27s_Bow the link provided above for when you should best do it based on your alignment etc. This weapon can be "drawn back" indefinitely meaning it has no limitations on the damage it can deal. It also protects the wielder's hand while it is drawn back with a blood red plate that covers their hand. Note that rest of the wielder's body is vulnerable while the weapon is being drawn back just like any other ranged weapon. # Arken's Crossbow- Crossbow 220damage 50,160value Flame, Piercing, Silver Auguments # Skorm's Bow- Longbow 264damage 54,720value Lightning, Sharpening Auguments Other Good Ranged Weapons Like melee weapons master ranged weapons can prove to be lethal but otherwise the legendary weapons listed above are the ranged weapons you can get.